Save the Last Dance for Me
by onryoii
Summary: One-shot. Feferi is having another one of her parties but partying is the last thing on Sollux's mind and his matesprit knows it too.


"You two have been giving each other looks the entire time."

Sollux was jolted quickly back to the present, his moirail's voice breaking through to his subconcious, forcing his gaze away from the violet one across the room from him.

"Huh?" He ventured, voice faltering halfway through the question and he quickly cleared his throat, lifting a hand to tug on the collar of his jacket before trying again, "What are you talking about TZ?"

Dark lips bunched together along with an arched brow over the rims of her red glasses at the question; a clear way of her saying, 'Don't bullshit me, Captor'. However, she decided to humor him and took the lead in the dance, a quick tug in a circle which just so happened to put Sollux's back to the familiar scent across the room.

"Jeguth fuck, he leatht you can do ith give me _thome_ kind of warni-."  
"You and the fishy asshole have been throwing fucking pheremones around like you're in heat."

A steady shade of yellow worked its way across his cheeks at the keen observation but, refusing to admit, instead formed a scowl, "Are you sure it'th not thomeone elthe? Your nothe can't be right all the time." He glanced across the room at Kanaya who had excused herself from Vriska to go snag Karkat and was was now in the process of folding the white collar of his shirt back down and adjusting his tie. He just couldn't seem to keep his clothes in line enough for her tastes it seemed. It was a nice distraction to get his mind off of Terezi's comment and to ease away the heat flooding his cheeks.

"Frankly I'm surprised no one else hasn't been able to smell the amount of cherry in the air by now."

"Oh my fucking gog, TZ, shut up! I get it, alright?!" He snapped, head whiping back to turn a firm glare onto Terezi who flashed him victoriously toothy grin. She'd got him there, gog damnit.

He knew this had been a stupid idea to come to Feferi's party in the first place. The girl liked to throw the fanciest fucking parties he'd ever been to and, for someone with his social skills, it was a nightmare waiting to happen. Unfortunately, he was doomed to be eternally forced to go to these things because for, one; his matesprit was moirails with the fishy princess and, two; the asshole actually _liked_ going to these things.  
Not to mention it was an excuse for him to dress Sollux up in the most ridiculous of attire.

He was _so_ going to hide his stupid fucking scarves as retribution for this.

Though he had to admit that everyone looked nice. Of course, all the females were dressed up in the finest attire they had and he even had to admit that even Eridan's kismesis- whom he had dubbed 'Spiderbitch' during one of his black-fueled rants- looked particularly lovely.  
Deadly, but lovely all the same.

Not to mention he'd been rather surprised to see how well Equius and Gamzee cleaned up...  
Although Gamzee had already managed to undo his tie and unbutton his shirt partially which Tavros had _tried_ to remedy until the indigo-blood swept him off to the dance floor. He'd lost sight of Equius at one point but he'd found him again minutes later, having been snatched up by Aradia and forced into a dance with her.

He'd have to scold her later for acting like a shark with blood in the water. The poor guy was clearly nervous as hell, no doubt worrying about whether or not he was going to step on her toes or accidentally squeeze her hand too hard.

The sound of the song coming to an end got his attention and Terezi's hand left his own.  
"Come on, let's get something to drink. I'm parched."  
"'Parched'? That'th thome fanthy vocabulary you're pulling out there."  
"Have you seen where we are, Sollux? No, don't even answer that you smug asswipe. I will be _the_ fanciest troll here. They'll have to crown me the Alternian princess after this."  
"I think that title'th retherved for FF, TZ."

Making their way to the drinks through the groups of trolls milling around, Sollux was in the process of getting something for himself and Terezi when hands suddenly grabbed onto his ass. A sharp squeak left his mouth and he nearly dropped their drinks entirely. He wasn't too alarmed; he'd been grabbed plenty to know that particular set of hands.  
"Eridan, that wath a cheap shot."

The grin that spread over the seadweller's lips was one he was more than familiar with and he was quick to shoot him a stern look, "Don't give me that."

Shoulder lifted in an innocent shrug before the male promptly wriggled his way between Sollux and the drinks to grab something for himself and Feferi, "Well, maybe you should keep your head on a swivel then, Sol." The lowblood opened his mouth to shoot back a remark but was quickly silenced as Eridan turned around, effectively pressing himself up against his chest and killing any words before they even let his throat.

"You never know who'll come up behind you." He received a very obvious and very delibirate once-over before the highblood had slid away to take the extra drink to his moirail.

The brief cocky glance that was thrown back made a growl ripple in his throat but was cut off as Terezi came up to take the drink that he'd taken so long to get. A hand rested against her hip as she took a sip from the glass, noting how quiet her moirail was and rolled her eyes.  
Honestly, he as completely hopeless.

"You better get moving."

Sollux threw a brief look over to the teal-blood who tilted her head off across the dance floor towards the the hallway that led away from the music and voices, "Huh?"

"Prince charming's scent is bailing that way. Since you're a terrible moirail and won't pay attention to me I suppose I'll just have to find a new date."

It took Sollux all of four whole seconds to realize that Terezi was releasing him and he flashed a grin, turning to slip his way off through the crowd.

Terezi took another drink, blinking as she caught Feferi's scent coming up beside her and glanced over to the seadweller.

"Think they're coming back tonight?" Feferi mused, a thoughtful silence falling over them only to be broken by their combined snickers.  
Not a chance.

Sollux wasn't sure where Eridan had disappeared to. He'd spotted a flash of purple turn a corner the moment he'd stepped into the empty hall but he'd seemed to have vanished after that point. He paused a little way down the hall to throw a look back over his shoulder at the fading glow of the ball room to see if anyone was going to come looking for him.

"Pst."

The sudden hiss alerted him and he quickly slid off further into the dimly lit maze of halls inside the castle, leaving it to Eridan to guide him in the right direction but he only seemed to be going in circles. It finally got to his last nerve and he stopped with a scowl, "Come on, ED. You've had your fun. Thith ithn't fucking funny anymore." He snapped, red and blue eyes scanning the still surroundings for any sign of the purple douche that was messing with him.

All he received in response was silence.

A muttering of curses left his lips, turning on his heel to try to find his way back to the ball room because, fuck, if Eridan was going to play his little stupid games he'd rather be spending time with TZ and the others.

That plan was swiftly derailed as a hand grabbed the front of his jacket and yanked him sharply around a corner. "Holy shit-!" He croaked, catching his balance in time to be pulled down against a pair of soft lips, the beginnings of a curse melting away into an incoherent hum. The lips parted just enough to catch his lip between sharp teeth, giving the flesh a gentle nibble then moving into another kiss as he was pushed back towards the wall, the fingers curled into the fabric of his tux keeping him in place.

"Yer such 'n ass..." He mumbled against the seadweller's lips, fixating an irked glare through his dual-colored lenses at the purple eyes that opened up. The way his dark lashes dip down to lid the rich shade of violet sent a small throb through his chest and, unsurprisingly, straight to his crotch. Dark brows furrowed slightly and a grunt left his mouth as a thigh slid between his legs, pressing up against his seedflap with just enough pressure to cause a dull throb to course through his gut. Hands lifted to grab onto the slim waist hidden underneath the fabric of the dark jacket Eridan wore, tumbs pressing into the slight dip of his hip bones in the process as he yanked him closer.

Normally he wouldn't have minded taking a bit slower but gog _damn_. He was horny and the smoldering looks Eridan had been throwing him for the better part of the last two hours hadn't helped any. Not to mention there was the risk of someone stumbling across them and Eridan would royally flip his shit on the unfortunate bastard for interupting.

A muffled squeak left his lips as he felt claws dig against the flesh of his thigh just below the cheek of his ass and he straightened up reflexively, pulling his lips away from Eridan's enough to make a slight face, "Hey, who thaid you could cop feelth?"

Eridan gave a hum of disinterest, pressing his lips softly against Sollux's now and then between words, "Mmmm, I do what I want." Claws drug softly across the flesh and fabric underneath his hand, kisses trailing their way down the lowblood's jawline and to his collar bone, his other hand moving to undo the button on his black pants.

Sollux watched with interest as the seadweller unbuttoned his shirt next, lips moving down his chest to his lower stomach, kissing and licking the patch of skin just above his waistband. Sharp teeth caught the zipper and pulled it dow; a visible shudder running down Sollux's spine at the warm breath against his seedflap, his eyes shutting quickly.

The sensation of lips pressing a soft kiss tauntingly agianst his thigh made something in him snap and he was quick to grab the flipped collar of Eridan's fancy fucking outfit and swiveled around to press him back against the wall. Clearly he'd surprised Eridan for the seadweller let out a small yelp in response, turning bewildered violet eyes up at the lowblood who still had a firm grip on his collar.

"Not today, fish dick." A grin crossed his face before he leaned down to kiss underneath the highblood's jaw, bifurcated tongue licking a line up to the base of his fin that quivered instantly in response. He then moved his way down the seadweller's throat all the way to the gills which fluttered weakly under the minstrations. Normally Eridan would've flailed around and been generally difficult (because, "Oh my cod those are fuckin' sensitive, Sol!") but he'd found that if he managed to stimulate them just the right way it rendered his matesprit into a weak puddle of pleasure. If he managed to hold onto him long enough to get there.

Hands wound their way back around the seadweller to grab onto the firm ass that was clad underneath his own dark pants, claws digging in just enough to snag the fabric and rip lines through it. The sound made Eridan struggle some, "Sol, you fuckin' didn't! You have _no idea_ how much these cost!"

The lowblood merely rolled his eyes, lips pursing to blow a cool puff of air against the exposed gills which him a sharp gasp from Eridan who reflexively curled away from the sensation. A smirk spread his lips at the sight, a brief spark of psionics flaring up and snagged one of the bolt-shaped horns, pulling his head up just enough to expose his throat again. He ignored the small whine that sounded from his matesprit from the energy tugging at the base of his sensitive horn and instead pressed fleeting kisses against his gills, hot breath ghosting across the purple filaments. It was only a matter of time before he noted the fin quivering above him and a devious grin crossed his lips.

How could he pass up such an opportunity?

Fingers worked on unbuttoning Eridan's shirt while his kisses moved up against the base of the fin, nipping his fangs gently against the sensitive membrane. Automatically, it gave a quick flutter and a chuckle left his lips until he felt Eridan swat him, "It's not funny!"  
"No, but it ith cute."

The look on his face was suddenly wiped away as he felt fingers press against his seedflap and the tips of his bifurcated bulge didn't hesitate to wrap around the fingers; squeezing gently as Eridan moved to coax them further out of their sheath. Sollux pressed subconciously against the touch with a low groan, head resting against Eridan's shoulder.

Fuck, that felt good.

The bulges curled around the hand stroking him for a moment before he forced himself to calm down, reaching his own hand down between them to carefully untangle Eridan's from his bulges. The seadweller was clearly displeased with that, if not a little confused as well.

Well, all up until a soft crackle of psionics sounded and a tug alerted the seadweller to the fact that his arm had been snagged and a curse left his lips as the end of the psionic string snagged his other arm; spinning him around securing them behind his back. He didn't have time to be irritated about it as thin fingers found their way into his waistband and around his own unsheathed bulge. "Usin' your psionics is cheatin', Sol." He hissed, teeth digging into his bottom lip with a small gasp at the squeeze he received.

Sollux grinned widely, an arm wrapping itself around the highblood's waist to pull him back agianst his chest, "What wath that you thaid earlier? 'I do what I want'?" The look he received made him chuckle and he instead countered it by pressing kisses against the junction between his neck and shoulder. At some point, Eridan had started pressing back against him, trembling slightly and bulge squeezing against his hand it had coiled around. One squeeze must've really gotten to him for his bulge tightened suddenly and his hips bucked in response, pressing back into Sollux's own.

The throb of pleasure earned a small groan as Sollux pressed his matesprit against the wall, a hand sliding up underneath the open shirt to brush his fingers across the silky gills he knew were flushed a bright purple. His hips ground forward agianst Eridan's ass, the bulges pressing up against the soft curve in an attempt to locate the seadweller's nook but with only fabric in the way it was a no go. Instead, they settled for pressing into the rips in his pants and curled against the warm skin, threading between the strips of still-intact material.

The heat pooling in his gut was getting to be a bit too much and, judging from how slack Eridan was against the wall, he was starting to give in to the pleasure coursing through his body. Through heavy pants of air, he heard Eridan whimper and squirm into his hand, "Cod, _Sol_..." the heated, dazed look he was getting was enough to convince him to comply.

Using his free hand, the lowblood tugged Eridan's pants down past the curve of his ass (gog, he had _such_ a nice ass) and pressed back against him, psionics snagging his chin to tilt his head back so he could kiss those lips of his. His bulges, in the meantime, were quick to feel around, pressing against the side of Eridan's thigh and siding upwards, briefly brushing against the base of his bulge- which made Eridan buck in surprise- before they finally located the opening of his nook. The side of the first appendage slid up against it, before the tip found its way in. Sharp fangs dug into his lip at the tight heat, humming softly against Eridan's throat while the seadweller panted; hips pushing back against him after a moment, "Is that all ya got, Sol?"

The breathless challenge made him smirk, the lone bulge that remained seemed to aknowledge the challenge, pressing up against its twin to push tightness was almost enough to make him lose it then and there. Granted, the breathy cry from Eridan hadn't helped matters any. Closing his eyes for a minute, Sollux let his bulges curl against the slick walls surrounding them before he pressed his weight against Eridan's back, kissing against his neck and fin, hips pushing up against the plush ass and pressing in further. A sharp yelp left Eridan's mouth at the sudden pressure against his receptors and he rested a flushed cheek against the wall with heavy breaths as the lowblood's bulges pushed and writhed against his nook. He almost had forgotten the lowblood's hand tangled in his own bulge until the fingers flexed; rubbing against the sensitive, silk-like bunches that made up the fin running on the underside of his bulge, causing more genetic material to ooze down the tangled mess.

"_Fuuuck_..." He breathed, suddenly hyper-aware of the fingers fingering the gills on his sides, shivering as they slid down to grasp his hip firmly, claws dragging thin lines of violet against the skin covering his pelvis. Sollux gave the wilted fin on the side of his head a soft lick, pressing up into the seadweller with deep rolls of his hips, breath fanning out against the exposed shoulder in front of him. The tightness around him seemed to worsen after a minute or two, his bulges swollen with arousal and, judging from the soft keens and gasps sounding from Eridan he was close as well.

Managing to slip his hand out of the purple mess Eridan's bulge was making, he grasped it more firmly at the base and squeezed, thumb pressing down the side and upwards with each stroke to try to coax him to his climax. "Sol!" Eridan choked out suddenly, eyes squeezing shut and his jaw visibly clenched.  
"Shhh. Thtop trying to fight it back, ED."

The hot bulge in his hand squirmed against his grip desperately for a few more seconds before Eridan came with a sharp cry; the thick genetic material coating his hand as it gush from the near invisible slit down either side of the bulge to drip to the floor. The nook tightening around his bulges made his own teeth clench and he pumped his hips a few more times before he released into the hot nook, feeling his genetic material dripping out from around the bulges as they slimmed down from their previously swollen state. Pulling free, the yellow slurry ran freely down the seadweller's thighs and the material that didn't hit the floor managed to soak into his pants.

It was quiet except for the heavy gasps of air as Sollux reached into the pocket of his jacket to pull out his handkerchief, wiping himself off as his bulges retreated back into his seedflap before he grabbed Eridan's from his jacket, killing the psionic binding on his arms in the process.

"You're an ass..." He finally breathed, rubbing his bicep to get the feeling back in it. Sollux simply flashed a grin, "You know you liked it." A hand reached out to wipe the excess material against Eridan's nook and he smirked as he was promptly swatted, "Be careful, I'm fuckin' sore."  
"Who'th fault ith that?"

He didn't have to see his face to know that he'd turned a bright shade of purple and instead chuckled, "Jutht hold thtill."

After he'd managed to clean him up the best he could, he let Eridan slouch against him, clearly exhausted from their little romp. A hand lifted to smooth back the purple bangs that had fallen out of their perfectly gelled place while his matesprit nuzzled against his jacket with a soft hum.  
"You're not going to walk on your own are you?"  
"Nope."

Rolling his eyes, he carefully plucked up the groggy highblood to carry on his back as he made his way down the hall quietly until he felt him bury his face into the crook of his neck with a sigh.  
"Are you thmelling me?"  
"No."

He was so smelling him.

A smile played across his lips as he turned a corner to head up the stairs, "Do you think FF would mind uth crashing in a room for tonight?"  
"Mmmnmmm."  
"I'll jutht take that ath a 'no'."


End file.
